


never again

by ameeeeethyst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, slight bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeeeethyst/pseuds/ameeeeethyst
Summary: Someone's going back from abroad, and Kenma anxiously waits to see him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 232





	never again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble that was supposed to be uploaded in #kurokenweek2020, but i literally just made this account, so... yeah. Enjoy~

Kenma thought that he got everything figured out. He already prepared his things that he’ll bring, scheduled a lunch date on their favorite restaurant, and made ready the clothes that he’ll wear. He already told his viewers that he won’t stream today, which was unusual because he never usually skips his regular schedule. Yet, he had never felt this anxious all his life. 

He was subconsciously tapping his feet on the floor of the airport, right at the spot where he was told to wait. His mind was filled with thoughts, what ifs and plan b’s if ever one of the things he prepared, fails. His mind was messy but focused with that person who caused all his nervousness.

He had never seen him for years, but they communicated each other more than they should. Random texts throughout the day and video calling whenever they get the chance. It was hard for them with the fact that they’re on the other side of the world, but they endured. Kenma only wants the best for him, and he probably does for Kenma too. 

Kenma never thought that they’ll separate ways. They’ve been with one another for years that they’ve known each other’s presence all too well, that a day isn’t complete anymore if they don’t see each other’s smile. However, when that person informed him that he’ll fly abroad to reach his dream, Kenma supported him more than anybody else. If that what makes him happy.

Four years later, Kenma found himself waiting patiently at the airport, knowing that every second, their distance was getting smaller and any minute by now, he’ll see him in flesh again. 

Kenma almost jolted when his phone rang, which he quickly looked, only to be disappointed because the caller wasn’t the person he expected. 

“Akaashi kun,” he answered the call, but eventually cringed when he heard the loud voice of Bokuto in the background.

“Bokuto san.” Kenma heard Akaashi warned. After a few moments, he turned back his attention to him. “Kozume kun, sorry about that. Bokuto san heard that he’s coming home.”

“Yeah. I’m at the airport.” He replied, causing silence at the end of the line. “Akaashi?” Kenma called. A loud noise happened, and the call ended.

Kenma sighed, still anxious, and decided to scroll on his phone instead. A few notifications caught his attention, such as “Kodzuken, most subscribed YouTuber in Japan!”, and “Adlers vs. Jackals, hottest game of the Year!”. Lots of things had changed in spite of few years. It worries him, along with the fact that his relationship might change too. 

He was about to put his phone back, when a single sound caused his heart to jump. His eyes widened, as he bit his lips in anticipation. 

“You look beautiful.” ~Kuroo

Kenma stood up immediately. His head turning left to right, trying to find the sender of the message, until his eyes landed on a familiar male, wearing the same old smile that he used to give him. His black hair was disheveled, and dark circles were visible under his eyes, looking as if he didn’t fall asleep inside the plane. His body was more bulky than it used too, but Kenma knew that it was the same person that he loves.

He dropped his bags, opening his arms widely, inviting Kenma to run to his arms. And he did.

"Kuroo," Kenma mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He crossed the gap between their lips and closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling. He, then, let his lips go and buried his face on his chest, feeling the sensation of being around him. His embrace brought Kenma at ease, and it was something he never felt for years. The warmth of being around him, and his voice that used to tease him. 

Kenma knew that he would never let go of it. Never again.


End file.
